


To Lose Myself

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Ondra už si stačil jakž takž za ty roky zvyknout na to, že jej byl Igor i po dvaceti letech přátelství schopen překvapit. Co překvapit, zaskočit, šokovat a v ojedinělých případech téměř i vyděsit, ovšem tentokrát si připadal spíše zmateně a snad i pobaveně. Uvědomoval si, že kolikrát svého přítele buzeruje, komanduje a vůbec si hraje na velkého šéfa, což je Igor nejen schopen tolerovat, ale ještě z toho mít druhé Vánoce.

 

Jeho reakce se ale nedávno poměrně obměnily, sice stále neprotestoval, nicméně jeho snaha poslechnout, podvolit se a nechat si poroučet... Jeho ochota se stávala očividnější, a jak Ondra sám na sobě pociťoval, tak znepokojivější. Když jej během večera vyloženě seřval na jevišti a donutil do role, do které se Igorovi určitě moc nechtělo, zůstal Ondra jen zaraženě s očima navrch hlavy civět, jak se v Igorově pohledu probojovala skrze nejistotu oddanost, jeho ramena klesla, stejně tak oči byly sklopeny k zemi.

 

Ondra věděl, že nezašel nijak daleko, protože z Igora stále čišela pobavenost a celkově energie, kterou během představení všichni sdíleli, nicméně ten postoj vyjadřoval… skoro se bál přemýšlet na tím slovem, ale ano, Igor mu vyjadřoval své submisivní postavení, a na Ondrovu nevyslovenou otázku, zda tak činí vědomě, dostal vzápětí odpověď ve formě dalšího pohledu hnědých očí, přičemž mu napověděl také Igorův výraz.

 

Oddanost a podvolení v očích, kdežto ve tváři měl vepsanou skoro až škodolibou spokojenost pramenící nejspíše z toho, jak dokázal mladšího muže svou reakcí odzbrojit. A nejen to. Jelikož Igor se v podobných intencích choval po celý večer a nechal si poroučet s tím záhadným poloúsměvem na rtech, Ondru přepadla myšlenka, že jeho přítel tím něco určitého sleduje. Že jej svou vlastní poslušností pokouší, aby…

 

Stačila jen ta úvaha, jen ta formulace v jeho mysli a přes tělo se mu přelila horká vlna, která mu vyrazila dech svou silou, ale také vůbec svou existencí. V životě by neřekl, že v něm vyvolá takový zájem jen představa, že jej Igor provokuje, protože chce, aby se Ondra přesvědčil, jak moc dokáže být submisivní nejen na jevišti. 

 

Vzápětí myšlenku zaplašil, Igor přeci nebyl… Úvahu už nedokončil, jelikož Igor se na něj z druhé části jeviště díval, úšklebek znovu přítomný a v očích… v těch hnědých, kolikrát až štěněčích očích se zračilo šílenství a výzva. Tohle byl pohled, který běžně Ondrovi prozrazoval, že Igorova mysl se momentálně nachází za hranicí, že následující pronesená věta rozhodně nezapadne mezi korektní, že bude taková, jakou by mohl pronést jen Igor… nadmíru zvrácená.

 

Další znepokojivě intenzivní výboj vzrušení se mu rozvibroval tělem, když přestal pochybovat o tom, že jeho prvotní závěr byl správný. Definitivně správný a vzhledem k jeho vlastní reakci si musel připustit, že zatraceně lákavý.

 

S blížícím se koncem představení měl pocit, že se očekáváním a nervozitou zblázní. Igor se na půl huby usmíval a Ondra až kroutil hlavou nad tím, jak spokojeně se jeho přítel tvářil. Ovšem i jeho výraz se změnil, jakmile se vydali na cestu do hotelu, zamlklost ani tak netradiční nebyla, ale to napětí… to napětí mezi nimi se stávalo hmatatelným a Ondru ještě více znejistilo. Igorův výraz byl jednoznačný, ale… co když…

 

Chtěl dát Igorovi možnost, aby se mohl vyvlíknout, ale čím více nad Igorem přemýšlel, dumal nad tím, co by po něm mohl chtít a co on sám od něj chce a co by mu chtěl udělat… byl ztracený. Submisivní a pokorný Igor mu způsoboval tvrdnutí v oblasti rozkroku, když došli na pokoj, krev už zahájila svou migraci na jih, bylo mu horko a v hlavě měl už jen Igora.

 

Vešli dovnitř, nádech, výdech, ruce na Igorově hrudníku, tupý náraz jeho zad do zdi a hnědé oči větší než kdy dřív.

Adrenalin mu koloval žilami, když jej přišpendlil ke stěně a jen co Igor vstřebal ten moment překvapení, na tváři se mu usadil opět ten úsměv, kterým jako by říkal, že tímhle ho Ondra nijak netrestá, ale odměňuje. Stačilo to jediné gesto a Ondrovo srdce bušilo jako splašené, dech se zrychlil, hleděl Igorovi zblízka do tváře a vnímal, jak jsou rudé rty blízko těm jeho.

 

Igor si je navlhčil, v očích ryzí šílenství, když jej Ondra tisknul ke stěně, tohle, přesně tohle chtěl, tohle potřeboval, aby nad ním Ondra navrch, aby se na něj díval svrchu a dával mu najevo svou dominanci. Viděl, jak Ondra bojuje sám se sebou, jak nemůže uvěřit tomu, že tohle jeho přítel vážně chce…

 

"Tohle bych do tebe v životě neřekl," zamumlal jen Ondra, než se poddal rostoucí touze se toho chlapa před sebou dotknout ještě víc, spojil jejich rty v jedno a srdce se mu pokusilo vyskočit z hrudníku, když Igorovi unikl spokojený povzdech a začal jej jemně líbat zpět. Lepili se jeden na druhého, takže Ondrovi neušlo, že Igorovi se tahle situace nesmírně zamlouvá, sám na tom byl podobně, protože… sakra, vždyť Igor se mu vyloženě nabízel, jen jemu, chtěl ho a jen z toho něžného polibku cítil, tady nejde jen o jedno.

 

Ochutnával jeho rty, mazlil se s jazykem, nechal se škrábat strništěm… Nevěřil by tomu, že se Igor bude projevovat takhle, a že z toho budou oba tak nadržení.

 

"Jak moc tohle chceš, Igi?" opustil s mlasknutím Igorovy rty, než by se jejich polibek zvrtnul v něco žhavějšího, to už by se pak odtrhnout vůbec nemusel… Otřel se pánví o tu druhou, přivřel víčka, bylo to sakra příjemné, ale momentálně se upnul k myšlence zjistit, jak MOC.

 

Hleděl na Igorovy pootevřené rty, na zájmem zářící oči a na to, jak jeho póza vyloženě říkala: Dělej si se mnou, co tě napadne.

 

"A jak ty…?" zeptal Igor s poloúsměvem, jenž ale vzápětí zanikl ve zformulovaném stenu, když Ondra znovu pohnul boky a dopřál svému příteli potřebné tření, pokračoval v tom a zíral, jak velký dopad to na Igora má. Starší muž si nemohl pomoct, ten pocit, nemoci se ani pohnout, sevřený mezi stěnou a Ondrou… Ondrou, jediným člověkem, jemuž byl ochoten tuhle svou stránku ukázat, jediný, kterému natolik věřil… Jakmile ucítil na svém rozkroku Ondrovu dlaň, vydral se mu z hrdla další sten, šedé oči na něj fascinovaně hleděly, s obdivem a údivem.

 

"Uděláš se jen takhle?" zašeptal Ondra otázku, na nic hlasitějšího si netroufl, ne, když se pod ním Igor chvěl, ne, když z jeho rudých rtů unikaly tak nádherné steny, mířící přímo do jeho tvrdnoucích slabin.

 

Igor nejprve jen vstřebával otázku, a pak mu došlo, že…

 

"Jo," vydechl, Ondra jej sice jen hladil přes riflovinu, ale… byl tak nadržený ze všeho, z Ondry, z toho, jak ho líbal, jak se k němu tisknul, že ho chtěl… i přes látku cítil horkost jeho dlaně, jak ho třela … bylo mu to jasné, udělá se tady a teď, před Ondrou, v kalhotách jako kluk neschopen kontrolovat svoje tělo, ale nic by ho nedonutilo přestat… Ondrův výraz nebyl znechucený, právě naopak, zíral na něj se zájmem a touhou v šedých očích a Igor ho v tu chvíli chtěl ještě víc.

 

"Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že mě něco takového napadne, ale… jsi nádherný, když…" když mi přirážíš do ruky, když se celý třeseš na to, abych tě vyhonil, když na mě hledíš těma prosícíma očima… načež Igorovi uniklo doposud nejhlasitější zasténání, jeho tělo se napnulo, načež se uvolnil a horko těžko se snažil popadnout dech.

 

Jaké měl sakra štěstí, že jeho nejlepším přítelem byl právě Ondra… nesoudící, laskavý… V riflích měl nepořádek, ale v nitru klid, zvláštní, ale vše objímající klid, jenž se promítl i do jeho očí, Ondra ihned změnu zaznamenal a na tváři se mu objevil mírný úsměv.

 

"Takhle moc tě chci," využil Igor toho poorgasmického poblouznění a dovolil si vylít srdíčko, protože prostě potřeboval, aby to Ondra věděl. Moc mu na něm záleželo a tohle… tohle si přál nepokazit.

 

Ondra se k němu přiblížit a opět jej něžně políbil, všechno to šlo tak rychle a nečekaně, ale… zamručel Igorovi do úst, když i on pocítil v oblasti rozkroku dlaň druhého muže, jen si představil, jak se Igor tvářil, když se udělal, když HO udělal a stačilo mu pár tahů, pár doteků a drtil Igorova ramena v sevření, čelo opřené o to jeho, chvěl se a nabíral drahocenný kyslík do plic, než jej pohltila slast, než ji vystřídalo sladké uvolnění.

 

Ani nevěděl jak, najednou jej Igor svíral v náručí, sám jej držel kolem pasu a vdechoval jeho vůni.

 

"Taky tě chci," přinutil se říct, i když to bylo zcela očividně. Přeci jen mezi nimi něco bylo, něco, čemu ani jeden neodolal, něco, čemu ani jeden odolat nechtěl. "Ty submisive…"

 

Cítil, jak se Igor směje.

 

"Takhle mi ještě nikdo neřekl," tlemil se dál, když od sebe odstoupili. "Sprchu?"

 

"Hmm, tohle zase mně ještě žádnej chlap neřekl," odvětil Ondra, ale samozřejmě proti návrhu nic neměl, navíc mu bylo jasné, jak asi Igorovi v těch riflích teď je. "Ale možná bych si měl zvykat."


End file.
